This invention relates to a vehicle with a superstructure having at least one swiveling mast on a slewing sear and a frame support with the aid of front and back movable telescopes disposed on each side of the long side of the vehicle. Stationary telescopes are disposed at least partly in an arc tangentially to the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and extend in each case from one of the long sides of the vehicle profile inward substantially as far as the middle of the vehicle and then on to the same long side of the vehicle profile.
For such vehicles one uses, if possible, standard truck undercarriages whose chassis is only slightly modified or strengthened but is given a frame for the superstructure. The tilting moments arising through the overhang of the mast are removed by the frame support on the base of the vehicle. Since the mast swivels fully in both directions if the slewing gear rotates about an arc, one requires front and back frame supports for its utilization. This results in a two-point support on each side of the vehicle.
The tilting moments from the mast regularly make it necessary to provide the support outside the vehicle profile. This profile must be maintained for the driving mode. Although the tilting moments toward the front and/or back are less problematic about the transverse axis of the vehicle than about the longitudinal axis of the vehicle, tilting moments about the longitudinal vehicle axis are unavoidable in most cases. This results in outreaches of the frame support disposed outside the vehicle profile in the extended state even in vehicles of the above described simpler construction.
According to the invention the frame support is effected with the aid of jibs executed as movable telescopes so that they can be accommodated in the associated stationary telescopes within the vehicle profile in space-saving fashion for the journey and be extended to the required length for operating a concrete pump for example. According to the invention the stationary telescopes are disposed at least partly in an arc tangentially to the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and extend in each case from one of the long sides of the vehicle profile inward substantially as far as the middle of the vehicle and then on to the same long side of the vehicle profile. This permits the space within the vehicle profile to be fully utilized on both long sides of the vehicle, which has an advantageous effect on the span and length of the jibs.
Such vehicles are known in the art (DE 43 44 779 A1, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,967 issued Jun. 17, 1997 to Heckmann). The stationary telescopes of each side of the vehicle are executed here separately from each other in carriers and disposed on the vehicle frame either one above the other or concentrically to each other. This leads to a considerable space requirement on both sides of the vehicle and also to additional technical effort due to the separate fastening of each stationary telescope to the vehicle frame, one consequence being an increase in vehicle weight, which is already substantially exploited by the heavy superstructure.
The invention takes a different path.
The invention is based on coordinating the maximum spans with the available length of the vehicle, thereby permitting the span of the movable telescopes to be sufficiently large, while the length of the vehicle regularly enlarged by the superstructure permits them to be accommodated on both long sides of the vehicle within the vehicle profile in such a way that the movable telescopes are disposed one behind the other within a common plane. The invention thus makes it possible to accommodate the two movable telescopes associated with each long side of the vehicle within a common stationary carrier from which they emerge separately from each other at both ends of the carrier.
The invention permits the space requirement for accommodating the movable telescopes to be reduced to a carrier plane on each side of the vehicle. This furthermore saves considerable weight in the frame support, which has an advantageous effect on the total technical effort.
Preferably, the movable and the stationary telescopes are congruent in their common carrier. This means that the clear profile of the carrier corresponds to the outer cross sections of the movable telescopes, apart from the necessary clearance of motion. Depending on the design of the guide in the form of plain or roller bearings this results in carriers with a small space requirement.
According to a further advantageous embodiment of the invention, the carriers of the stationary telescope are congruent on both sides of the vehicle. This means that the space requirement for the stationary telescopes is the same on both sides of the vehicle, which furthermore simplifies the technical effort for the carriers since they match each other in their essential dimensions.
The stationary telescopes and thus the darners provided for their realization preferably extend in an arc shape, namely in curvatures whose radii are equal on each of the two sides of the vehicle. This permits the congruence of the carriers on both sides of the vehicle if they extend in an arc shape.
These embodiments of the invention are not necessary for its realization, however. The invention instead allows the telescope jibs to be disposed and designed in accordance with the requirements of the individual case. The movable telescopes of at least one, but preferably both, sides of the vehicle therefore have different curvatures and the carriers have a corresponding curvature for each telescope. Such a design of the frame support permits different spans on the front and back frame supports and thus a better adaptation of the frame support to the tilting moments dependent on the mast.
For this purpose, one of the two stationary telescopes has a curvature, and the other can be lined out, i.e. can extend in a straight line.